Make You Free
Make You Free is the third opening theme to the original Prince of Tennis anime, and it was sung by Kimeru. Hisoca has also sung her own version of this song. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 渇いた風に目をそらさずに　レンズ絞る 狙った明日のカタチを　今　写し出すよ 一人の夜に隠れていた 錆びた傷跡を　鼓動の波に消して Make you free　風向きを Make you free　変えるのさ Shake your soul　思うままに※ 遠い朝よりも　強い陽射し達を　引き寄せて 追い越すのさ　彷徨う昨日の影を 何度も同じ道で迷ってる気がするけど カーブの次の景色なら　この胸に描くよ ルールの糸に操られて 座り込む日にも　目指した空見上げて Make you free　不器用に Make you free　誘うように Shake your soul　少しでいい 熱い喉の奥　きつい欲望だけ 押し込めて 甘い夢の刺(とげ)ごと　その手につかめ 綺麗に光るから　両手でかばって 身動きとれずに見てた　ガラスの夢など 拳で砕いて またその手で　奪えばいい Make you free　いつまでも Make you free　誰よりも Shake your soul　自由だから Make you free　風向きを Make you free　変えるのさ Shake your soul　思うままに Make you free　不器用に Make you free　誘うように Shake your soul　少しでいい 熱い喉の奥　きつい欲望だけ 押し込めて 甘い夢の刺(とげ)ごと　その手につかめ |-| Romaji= kawaita kaze ni me wo sorasazu ni LENS wo shiboru neratta ashita no katachi wo ima utsushidasu yo hitori no yoru ni kakureteita sabita kizuato wo kodou no nami ni keshite MAKE YOU FREE kazemuki wo MAKE YOU FREE kaeru no sa SHAKE YOUR SOUL omou mama ni tooi asa yori mo tsuyoi hizashi tachi wo hikiyosete oikosu no sa samayou kinou no kage wo nando mo onaji michi de mayotteru ki ga suru kedo CURVE no tsugi no keshiki nara kono mune ni kaku yo RULE no ito ni ayatsurarete suwarikomu hi ni mo mezashita sora miagete MAKE YOU FREE bikiyou ni MAKE YOU FREE sasou you ni SHAKE YOUR SOUL sukoshi de ii atsui nodo no oku kitsui yokubou dake oshikomete amai yume no togegoto sono te ni tsukame kirei ni hikaru kara ryoute de kabatte miugoki torezuni miteta GLASS no yume nado kobushi de kudaite mata sono te de ubaeba ii MAKE YOU FREE itsumade mo MAKE YOU FREE dare yori mo SHAKE YOUR SOUL jiyuu dakara MAKE YOU FREE kazemuki wo MAKE YOU FREE kaeru no sa SHAKE YOUR SOUL omou mama ni MAKE YOU FREE bikiyou ni MAKE YOU FREE sasou you ni SHAKE YOUR SOUL sukoshi de ii atsui nodo no oku kitsui yokubou dake oshikomete amai yume no togegoto sono te ni tsukame |-| English= With your eyes squinted away from dry wind, reveal the shape of your dreamed tomorrow Though hidden in the night when your alone your rusting weakness are washed by waves! Make you free! Facing the wind! Make you free! Change it! Shake your soul! Just as you like! From the distant morning, pull sunbeams Overtake the lingering shadow of yesterday How many times have I felt lost on the same path? When my heart paints a scenery at the next curve amongst the rules manipulated by strings, even days you can't go on, look up at the sky and aim higher. Make you free! clumsily! Make you free! Call it out! Shake your soul! Even a little With a hot throat, choke down your desires, and grab the fragments of your sweet dream! From the beautiful light, take it under both wings and watch it flutter there. A glass-spun dream, if fisted would shatter, but your hands will reach for it again! Make you free! Forever! Make you free! More than anyone! Shake your soul! Because it's freedom! Make you free! Facing the wind! Make you free! Change it! Shake your soul! Just as you like! Make you free! clumsily! Make you free! Call it out! Shake your soul! Even a little With a hot throat, choke down your desires, and grab the fragments of your sweet dream! Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs